


Frigid Winters

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Maki and Nozomi make the trek home from school on a cold winter day.





	

Maki blew out a puff of air, watching it cloud up in the frigid air. It was abnormally cold this winter, and Maki could say she was not enjoying it. The freezing temperatures made the trip home from school nearly unbearable. Though, lucky for her, Maki was in good company in her frozen misery. Across the station, the red head watched Nozomi grabbing a pair of coffees from the vending machine. The older girl shivered as she came back to Maki, taking a seat beside her on the chilly bench. Nozomi held out the second coffee, offering it to Maki with a small smile. 

"Thanks," Maki mumbled, reluctantly pulling her hands from her pocket to take the drink. She pressed the warm can to her cheeks, hoping to take the bite out of the frigid cold. After a moment, she opened up the can, taking a sip. While she wasn't really a fan of black coffee, Maki was thankful for the warmth it offered. Besides, the caffeine might help her stay awake so she could finish her homework when she got home. On cold nights it was far too easy to crawl into bed with a good book and some hot cocoa and forget all about studying and homework.

Checking her phone, Maki watched the time, counting down the minutes until the train arrived. Taking another sip of her drink, Maki cupped her hands around the hot can, savoring the heat. She couldn't wait to get home and out of the cold. Maybe she could sit by the fireplace to warm up for a bit before she started her homework. 

"Hey, Maki," Nozomi said softly, pulling the younger girl from her daydreams of warm, cozy evenings.

"Hmm?" Maki hummed in response, lazily shifting her gaze to meet Nozomi's. 

"I'm getting cold," Nozomi stated with a cheeky grin. And, before Maki knew it, Nozomi had slid over until she was sitting right up against her. Tugging at the end of Maki's scarf, she pulled the cottony fabric from around the red head's neck. Instead, she looped it around both of them, letting her head come to rest on Maki's cheek. "That's better," Nozomi sighed, content washing into her voice. 

Cheeks reddening, both from the frigid wind and her upperclassmen's closeness, Maki hurried to take a drink to hide her blush. Setting the nearly emptied coffee down, Maki allowed herself to lean into Nozomi's soft touch, even if she told herself it was only for the warmth. The older girl had such a calming aura about her that Maki couldn't help but be drawn in. 

\--------------

By the time the train showed up, Maki almost didn't want to leave. She was happy enough there, just sitting with Nozomi, quietly watching the snow fall together. Heading to board the train, Maki stood up. Having forgotten about the scarf wrapped around the two of them, she nearly knocked Nozomi off the bench. Laughter spilled past Maki's lips and Nozomi joined in seconds later, having caught Maki's hand to keep from falling. 

"Maybe the cold isn't that bad," Maki smiled, lacing her finger's with Nozomi's as she pulled the older girl towards the train.

"Maybe not," Nozomi agreed, grinning at Maki.


End file.
